Yuna Naimah
Angel Lovel, or Ysabel Reichardt, was born to Ifalna Beaumia and Leal Reichardt. She has one blue eye and one green as a sign of both her Cetra abilities and her tainted humanity; Angel became a Summoner at the age of 17 wishing to finally prove her existence had some importance. Personality Angel is a pretty happy young woman, she appears very cheerful and enjoys making the people around her laugh and smile. Angel is an intensely loyal and caring young woman; though her empathy is a strength it does sometimes cause her problems for trying to take the weight of the world on her shoulders. When around new people Angel is very shy and reserved, she only trusts her true thoughts and feelings to a few individuals and shows the rest what they'd rather see. Angel does often keep some of her true thoughts and feels inside still however, she is very insecure and hides behind jokes most of the time to hide how she's truly feeling; she tries to put others needs before her own and will immensely scold herself if she does something which she believes to be selfish or wrong. She's a very moral person and can at times be very naive, Angel likes to see the good in people even if she's sure it doesn't exist, although, if you break her trust you are almost certain never to get it back. Image During her pilgrimage Angel would wear very simple clothes, mostly plain t-shirts and jeans, occasionally skirts. Growing up she hadn't ever had any nice clothes and hadn't adjusted to the idea of wearing anything nice, she would tend to just wear shorts and very loose fitted tops. It was only after the pilgrimage Angel started showing her most personal fashion. Angel would wear much more pretty, feminine clothes; she liked to wear light coloured clothes and anything lacy. Angel wore a lot more dresses and skirts and liked to dress up with what she wore. In contrast Angel also liked to wear very brightly coloured clothes and shirts that made her smile, but she would always have something delicate and pretty in her outfit. Ever since she got the White Materia from her sister, Aerith, she would wear it on a chain around her neck. Angel wore pretty simple makeup, she would wear mascara and eyeliner and a bit of eyeshadow, and if she was going out somewhere she would wear a little bit of pale lipstick. Over the years Angel collected many different dress up outfits, she would wear them at different times of the year; one of her favourites was her "Mrs Claus" outfit. History After Angel's conception Ifalna tried many methods of trying to end the pregnancy; she didn't want to have Leal's child and thought the combination of their two genes would result in some terrible being. Angel was eventually born in Kalm Town in Gaia while her mother and father were still in hiding from ShinRa, after her birth ShinRa caught onto them; Leal and Ifalna split up, Leal taking Angel and Ifalna taking Aerith. The plan was to meet up later but Ifalna never had the intention of finding Leal again. Leal originally adored his daughter, he had plans to teach her everything he knew and would teach her to be strong, but after her found out about Ifalna's death he blamed Angel. He said that if Angel had never been born Ifalna would still be alive. Disgusted with his daughter and with a growing madness be abandoned a new born Angel at Bevelle Temple. For the first few years of her life Angel still had the name her father had given her, Ysabel Reichardt; she kept this name until she was about 4 when Angel asked Baralai Lennox what her father was like and he told her the stories he had heard. Even at a young age Angel wanted nothing to do with her father. From nicknames Baralai had given her she came up with the name 'Angel Lovel', though her father would still call her Ysabel and for a few years Baralai would still call her 'Bells'. Growing up was a pretty miserable time for Angel, until she was 5 Baralai was her only friend; he would protect her and made Angel feel safe but after only 5 years with him he left to join the Crimson Squad. While Baralai was out one day when Angel was 4/5 Vaan attempted to rape her, when she refused him he stabbed her in the left thigh and told Monk Constantine she had attempted to seduce him instead. Angel treated the wound on her leg herself until it became infected and she was taken to hospital. For about 9 years Angel was sexually abused by Monk Constantine who was slowly growing more and more obsessed with her. For a long time Angel had a strong fear of anyone touching her at all, during the beginning of her relationship with Baralai she would get scared quite often when they became close; never telling him why she would have to sit down later and tell herself Baralai would never hurt her like that. When Monk Constantine disappeared when Angel was 14 she was silently relieved but publicly reacted very little to the news of his disappearance. From a very young age Angel had become interested in Herbology and White Magic, she would spend hours alone in the forests practising new potions and spells, this was how she would meet Genesis Rhapsodos when she was 11. Genesis was drawn to Angel because he could see from her eyes she had been abused too and he wanted to help her. Genesis and Angel spent quite a lot of time together for a few weeks before he disappeared too (though unbeknownst to Angel he would watch over her from afar). Angel thought she had made him up completely so when she meets him again at age 17 she's quite nervous and guarded about her feelings towards him. At age 15 Angel becomes a nurse for Bevelle; she doesn't stay working here long however because she gets greatly affected by the tragedies she sees and how much death surrounds her. One day however, Angel treats a man she once knew, Baralai Lennox, after little convincing and bonding time Baralai confronts Monk Balastair to let Angel go with him to Djose. Angel stays there with Baralai for about half a year, where she meets Gippal Rolling, before finally returning to Bevelle Temple to finish her training as a Summoner. Pilgrimage Shortyly before her pilgrimage began Angel met Rikku Lovegood, Angel had found Rikku unconsious on the floor of the Bevelle Temple and before any of the Monks could see her Angel took Rikku away to her room to check she was okay. The two became very close in this short time, when Rikku had a nightmare she would sleep with Angel and would sometimes let slip some of her past and in return Angel told Rikku of her plans to become a Summoner; at the beginning Rikku had disagreed with Angel's decision (as did other Al Bhed) but Angel was intense in describing to Rikku her reasons and she was soon convinced. Angel met Tifa Lockhart and Genesis while she was waiting outside the Temple one day, Angel was confused that Genesis seemed to know her, when Genesis later took her aside and said they knew eachother from their childhood Angel told him that she's forgotten her past. Both Tifa and Genesis wanted to become Angel's Gaurdians, she agreed and with them they went inside the Temple to the Cloister of Trials. Outside the Temple Rikku was waiting for them, she too wanted to be Angel's gaurdian. While Angel was in the Temple Rikku and Tifa got bored while waiting for Angel and decided to explore, there they found a secret passage where they were attacked by wasp like Fiends. When Angel finally exited the Trials in her weakened state she was attacked by the Fiends, Rikku and Tifa took her back to her room to recover. While there Rikku and Tifa met Baralai who told them he was on his was to Kilika as Sin had been spotted not far from there, he'd left before Angel woke up. YRT then set out on a journey across Spira, going from Temple to Temple collecting Aeons. In Kilika they met up with Baralai; Besaid they met Genesis and met Gippal along the Moonflow, eventually these three also became Angel's Gaurdians. During the Pilgrimage relationships devolped, Gippal and Rikku eventually elloped and married, Gensis and Tifa became a couple and Angel finally told Baralai that she loved him; however there was also more information being revealed to Angel. She found out that her father, Leal, was Sin, she also started to learn vague things about her mother. Angel also breifly got to know her half sister Aerith, this was until she was murdered by Sephiroth. Aerith did however, give Angel the White Materia before her death. Angel's pilgrimage finally came to an end when they found Solaris in the Calm Lands and finally confronted Sin, Angel used her Aeons to weaken Sin and her Gaurdians attacked until Angel finally summoned Solaris. Solaris was able to completely weaken Sin while in return using up Angel's energy. During the Pilgrimage Seymour Gaudo had been a reacurring enemy for the group, he had a connection with both Sin and Genesis so when Sin was defeated both men also disapeared. Angel felt immensily guiltly after this but she never voiced this opinion, she had always thought she would die facing Sin and now didn't really know what to do with her life, she felt she had taken Genesis's life away from him and it was all her fault. Angel spent another year alone in Bevelle Temple, trying to do some good work and find out about her past, until she was contacted by Tifa who told her she'd seen a sphere of Genesis is a crystal. YRT reformed and went on a journey to find Genesis. Post-Pilgrimage Lifestream Aeon Transformation Weapons Guns Aeons Valefor Ifrit Ixion Shiva Bahamut Solaris Powers White Magic Black Magic Status Magic Element Light Relationships YRT Rikku and Tifa are Angel's best friends, Angel believes that they both saved her from her old life and she dearly cherishes everything about them. Angel will do anything for Rikku and Tifa Rikku Lovegood-Rolling Tifa Lockhart Baralai Lennox Baralai is, to put things simply, Angel soul mate or the love of her life. Since childhood Angel has always felt very safe with Baralai and always enjoyed and would seek his company. During her childhood Angel had convinced herself that Baralai was a figment of her own imagination; when she met him again at age 15 she had repressed so many memories she could barely remember he had existed and what she could she'd told herself she'd made up. When Baralai asked her to come to Djose to find Gippal, Angel was terrified of leaving Bevelle but she didn't want to leave Baralai again. However 6 months later she snuck out of the Temple at night after decided that Baralai being close to her again would probably hurt him when her pilgrimage ended. Angel didn't meet Baralai again until her Pilgrimage had began, when they went to Kilika after it had been attacked by Sin they found Baralai lifeless on docks. Angel's immediate reaction was anger; much to the confusion of Rikku and Tifa, eventually they took Baralai to a ship where Angel gave him a potion that restored him to full health, after which Angel told Baralai he was never to get hurt ever again. For a long while Angel wouldn't admit her feeling towards Baralai, she would get shy and nervous at the mention and would try and avoid the subject, however Angel would get jealous when Baralai showed interest in other women. For example when Baralai went to a ball and flirted with an Al Bhed woman named Kara, Angel became very distressed and upset. Shortly after this however Angel admitted her feelings to Baralai and they became a steady couple, they thumb|292px|righteventually married but not until after the birth of their children (Dawn Rose Lennox, Kenton Jonathon Lennox, Lillian Anne Lennox, Samuel Jack Joseph Lennox, and Marian Jessica Lennox). Angel was always in love with Baralai even though they would argue at times. Angel would always feel extremely for her infidelity towards Baralai (though the only person she willing has sex with other than Baralai in their relationship was Gippal) and would get scared he would fall out of love with her or would fall in love with someone else - though he never did. After Angel's Aeon transformation she was reunited with Baralai after her death; although Angel's Aeon immortality meant that she would outlive Baralai when this did happen Angel lost the majority of her sanity (Tifa was the only thing keeping her from loosing it completely). Gippal Rolling Angel had what is probably best described as a complex relationship with Gippal: for the beginning of their relationship Angel just thought of Gippal as merely her best friends boyfriend/husband and wanted him to do everything in his power to look after her and keep her happy. Gippal was Angel’s Guardian on her pilgrimage but had sometimes been concerned of him acting in a haphazard way that she would not always have approved of. Angel enjoyed teasing Gippal but this would probably end up with Gippal making some comment that Angel could not respond to, overal Angel would mostly enjoy Gippal's company but would not go out of her way to be in it. Angel would vary between growing intensely frustrated with Gippal’s cocky, arrogant attitude to admiring the love and dedication he had. Angel's romantic feelings to Gippal are probably minumin at best; although Angel has had two sons with Gippal, Otis Mark Rolling and Perry Oliver Lovel-Rolling, she has never shown much concern with spending time with him or having much romantic attachment to him, she expresses slight irritation that Gippal did not spend more time with their sons but would have prefered Baralai to be their father figure anyway. Genesis Rhapsodos Sephiroth Cresent thumb|300px|right Tidus Woods Ifalna Beaumia Leal Reichardt Monks Children Skye Justine Lennox Terra Grace Lennox Dawn Rose Lennox Kenton Jonathon Lennox Lillian Anne Lennox Samuel Jack "SJ" Lennox Marian Jessica Lennox Otis Mark Rolling Aenifa Esme Lovel Perry Oliver Lovel/Rolling Violet Amelia Lovel Aerith Gainsborough Seymour Guado Trivia *Angel had Heterochromia, one green eye and one blue eye. *In an alternate universe Angel was a famous Songtress instead of Summoner; she was about to marry Seymour; her body guard was Sephiroth (who she was possibly having a relationship with), she hadn't met YRT, hadn't had her children and was in a relationship with Tidus. She and the rest of YRT were returned to their normal universe when Rikku remembered Angel at her wedding to Seymour. *Angel is both a very skilled dancer and singer. *Even after her marriage to Baralai, Angel will refer to herself as both Mrs Lennox and Mrs Baralai Lennox, but never Angel Lennox; she doesn't know why. *Angel's real, birth name is Ysabel Esmé Beaumia-Reichardt, but after Ifalna death Leal thought Angel wasn't worthy of having anything about Ifalna so just called her Ysabel Reichardt. Angel made up her name 'Angel Lovel' at the age of 5 (which is why it may sound slightly childish) because Baralai used to call her 'Angel' and 'Love' sometimes when he was being very kind to her. Category:Characters